You Have My Heart In Your Hands, Sasuke
by VitoriaClare
Summary: Tudo isso é real. Tudo isso que aconteceu comigo, pode lhe acontecer. Então, tenha cuidado com o amor, ele vem sem avisar e quando chega, não sobra mais lugar pra nada.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto não me pertence. Mas isso não me impede de ter um jantar à luz de velas com o Sasuke, na? O.õ_

**Sinopse:** _Tudo isso é real. Tudo isso que aconteceu comigo, pode lhe acontecer. Então, tenha cuidado com o amor, ele vem sem avisar e quando chega, não sobra mais lugar pra nada._

* * *

Sabe aquela história de "perfeitos um pro outro"? Eu costumava acreditar nisso. Mas a realidade na qual eu vivo, não me deixa continuar pensando assim.

Você deve estar se perguntando "Qual é a realidade em que vives, garota?", eu vivo em uma realidade na qual não desejo pra você. E nessa realidade, um tanto obscura, eu sofro pela minha falta de coragem.

Mas ai você deve ter pensado "Falta de coragem? Isso é simples, tem vários meios de arranjar coragem, não é?", na realidade, não. E não é somente a covardia que me consome. Há também o medo.

Afinal, eu nunca me deixei levar por aparências. E Hinata não é aquela garotinha que se encanta por um rostinho bonito, muito pelo contrário, eu olho outras qualidades.

Enfim. Comecei a contar essa história, pra talvez tentar desabafar, ou talvez pra lhe avisar sobre o que o amor e a paixão fazem com os corações das pessoas. Eles provocam uma tormenta de emoções, tortura, tristeza, fadiga e mais um monte de adjetivos provavelmente ruins.

O que também acho que devo lhes contar é a forma que meu coração foi transformado nesse poço sem fundo.

O nome do causador disso, é Uchiha Sasuke.

Eu nem sempre amei Sasuke, eu nem sempre quis ele perto de mim, o problema é que isso mudou drasticamente, já que agora eu o quero mais perto do que nunca.

No começo, eu era amiga de Naruto, sou amiga dele, na verdade. Naruto já era amigo de Sasuke antes de conhecer-me, eu conheci Sasuke porque Naruto nos apresentou.

Primeiramente tive medo de Sasuke, do jeito antissocial e arrogante dele, conversávamos ocasionalmente, e se preciso. Eu e Naruto SEMPRE nos falávamos, ele é uma pessoa alegre e agradável, e me atura muito bem, pra falar a verdade, por que é claro que eu não sou perfeita, e muitas pessoas não gostam de mim, seja pela gagueira ocasional ou pela falta de segurança, enfim, são muitos motivos.

Até que depois de um tempo, eu e Sasuke começamos a nos falar cada vez mais, e percebi logo que ele era um cara muitíssimo inteligente, daqueles que você conhece uma vez na vida, e além de inteligente, Sasuke era um cara... Estranho. Isso. Por que estranho? Por que ele não gosta muito das pessoas, ele prefere ficar só a ter uma companhia. Mas nesse quesito eu o entendo, até porque penso igualmente a ele, conversar com pessoas fúteis não é nada interessante, nem mesmo agradável. Sem contar as respostas complexas que ele insiste em me dar. Mas felizmente, eu entendo muita coisa do que ele diz, não exatamente tudo, mas a maioria das coisas.

Em meio a essas conversas, descobri que Sasuke namorou uma garota, antes mesmo de me conhecer, e que já haviam terminado o tal namoro. Se não me engano, o nome dela é Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Eu nem mesmo me importei com isso. Por quê? Éramos amigos, ora. Amigas não sentem ciúmes de antigas namoradas. Ou pelo menos não deveria sentir.

De repente, Sasuke virou outra pessoa comigo, comecei a achar que ele me evitava. E eu tive medo que isso fosse verdade. Mas meu medo realmente aumentou, quando eu fui falar com ele, e o mesmo só me dava "meias respostas", daquelas em que você não tem mais como continuar o assunto, como se quisesse dizer "Eu não quero mais falar com você, então se afaste de mim.". Quando percebi isso, fui falar com Naruto, já que ambos eram melhores amigos.

Naruto me disse que Sasuke não era um cara na qual eu deveria me envolver.Tá, ele disse isso 'indiretamente', mas disse. Suas palavras foram mais ou menos essas:

"Sasuke é um bandido charmoso, fim. Sabe aquela coisa de gatuno que todas as garotas adoram? "Ele é um pedaço de mau caminho...", garotas não resistem a isso, mas você já provou não ser assim. Eu nem me preocupo tanto com isso, não mais. Mas se eu apresento alguma amiguinha ao Sasuke é bem provável que ela o adore e respeite mais do que a mim mesmo. Sasuke é... Profundamente profundo."

O que pensar depois que o seu melhor amigo te diz isso?

Nada com um nível de insanidade muito baixo, né? Até tentei retrucar as palavras de Naruto, mas ele parecia ter a obrigação de me fazer crer em suas palavras.

"Você enlouqueceria como ele. Na verdade, você o vê como o garoto emo que é o que ele é."

Eu aceitei a resposta de Naruto. Por quê? Sasuke era tão fechado que me dava medo de ir falar com ele, sem contar a forma com que ele me tratou anteriormente. O que eu deveria pensar? Estava em uma sinuca de bico.

Mas enfim, os céus pareceram estar sorrindo pra mim. Eu tive uma oportunidade. E a aproveitei da forma que pude. Perguntei a ele se tudo aquilo era verdade, se tudo aquilo que Naruto havia me dito, não passava de... Loucura.

Sasuke negou. As palavras dele me foram sinceras, daquele tipo de sinceridade que você sempre busca nas pessoas, a pura verdade.

"Quem me dera isso fosse verdade...", e ao completar a frase, ele abriu um meio sorriso e deu uma pequena gargalhada. Quase que imperceptível. E foi ai que eu entendi que Uchiha Sasuke havia sido sincero comigo. Sinceridade que Naruto não teve. E ai me veio outra pergunta: "Por que Naruto fez isso?".

E me veio uma resposta. Naruto não queria que eu me machucasse. Não queria que me apaixonasse por Sasuke. Ele quase disse: "Você merece coisa melhor, Hinata.". Eu mereço coisa melhor? Por que o melhor pra mim não pode ser Sasuke? Por quê? Não tive a sorte de também receber essa resposta. Até por que eu guardei essa pergunta pra mim, não cheguei a levá-la ao conhecimento de Naruto.

No fim, entendi que Sasuke havia sido frio comigo, por que Naruto havia pedido que ele se afastasse. Será que desde esse tempo eu já dava bandeira de que gostava do Sasuke? Provavelmente sim. Claro. Até por que, se Naruto não tivesse tido essa 'impressão', ele não teria feito tudo isso.

Mas eu fiquei feliz por tudo ter "Acabado bem.". Mas as coisas não acabaram. Eu não morri. Então a vida continua e isso continua também. Não tive raiva de Naruto. Ele sempre me protegeu de tudo, de todos, e seria um descaso da minha parte brigar com ele por isso, eu apenas disse estar chateada por ele fazer as coisas nas minhas costas. Mas como eu disse "Tudo acabou bem.". Irônico, não?

Eu e Sasuke voltamos a nos falar, não como antes, mas voltamos.

Hoje, eu descobri que gosto de Sasuke, e que a atitude que Naruto tomou só me fez ver isso. Deixou mais claro que eu gosto dele. Eu realmente gosto.

Eu gostei de poucas pessoas na minha vida. Minha família não está nessa lista. Eles acham que sou louca. Acham que eu estou sempre errada, e que sou um estorvo. Minha lista de amigos é pequena. Apenas pessoas na qual eu realmente gosto da companhia e que eu posso contar a minha vida sem ter medo que "caia na boca do povo". E eu nunca tive uma lista de garotos na qual gostei.

Você foi o primeiro dela, Sasuke. E quero que seja o último.

Mas eu não posso lhe contar tal coisa. Por covardia. Por medo.

Tenho medo que aconteça exatamente o que Naruto disse. Tenho medo que me rejeite. Eu nunca tive esse medo. Eu nunca me importei se as pessoas gostavam ou não de mim. Eu nunca pedi pra que ninguém gostasse. E nem vou pedir.

Mas eu queria, do fundo do meu coração, que Uchiha Sasuke me visse como uma mulher, e não como a menina que Naruto tentava proteger das garras de um falcão.

Queria que Sasuke me tornasse sua namorada, assim como fez com a tal Haruno. Eu já cheguei a sentir inveja dela, ela teve o que eu quero. Mas a inveja se dissipou quando em uma de nossas poucas conversas, Sasuke me revelou que não a amava.

"Eu queria ter alguém pra conversar, que me ouvisse. E embora ela não entendesse muita coisa... Se esforçava." As palavras de Sasuke, me vieram amargas. Mas as que vieram a seguir, reconfortaram um pouco as magoas que senti pelas anteriores.

"Eu não gostava dela. Mas eu fui vencido pela insistência. E eu queria saber como era... Ter alguém.".

A meu ver, Haruno Sakura era a garota mais sortuda desse mundo. Ter Uchiha Sasuke. Ele a quis, a aceitou. Independente se gostava ou não dela. E ela foi ciumenta e possessiva. Sasuke não agüentou e a largou. Eu tenho medo que ele possa sentir falta dela. Afinal, Sakura é uma garota lindíssima. Coisa que eu não sou. Eu sou... Diferente da maioria. Só. Mas isso não faz de mim, a mais bela e incrível, isso só faz de mim, Hinata. E eu temo que Sasuke não se contente só com isso.

Tens meu coração em suas mãos, Sasuke. E você sequer saber disso.

Enfim. Eu e Sasuke não somos perfeitos, nem mesmo "um pro outro", às vezes sinto que não somos perfeitos pra ninguém. Mas algum dia 'ninguém' pode aparecer e levar Sasuke de mim.

É, estou louca.

E minha realidade parece condizer com isso.

Bom, essa história ainda não acabou. Por que eu ainda estou viva, claro. Mas eu não disse à Sasuke que o amo, e ele não me deu sinais de que me ama. E continuaremos assim.

Até por que, estou lhes contando minha vida, e não um tolo conto de fadas em que todos saem felizes e o casal principal tem três filhos perfeitos.

Afinal, tudo isso é real. Tudo isso que aconteceu comigo, pode lhe acontecer. Então, tenha cuidado com o amor, ele vem sem avisar e quando chega, acaba com tudo

* * *

_Oun *-*_

_Eu NUNCA escrevi uma Oneshot. Nossa. O.O  
_

_E confesso que foi estou MUITO receosa._

_Para quem leu: *-*  
_

_Obrigada, sinceramente, por ter lido! *-*_

_Essa Oneshot foi quase um desabafo._

_Se gostou, envia um review! *O*_

_Se não gostou, envia review e me ajuda a melhorar? *-*_


End file.
